


Running Away

by lanalucy



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alpha Males, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Episode: s02e20 Lay Down Your Burdens (2), Fight Sex, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Marking, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Morning After, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Battle, Relationship Negotiation, Season/Series 02, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:45:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  What if Lee didn't leave in the middle of the Kara/Sam makeout in LDYB2?</p>
<p>Many thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!  {hugs}  Also thanks for putting up with the randomness of my muse this month.  lol</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lee stood there for a moment, stunned at her cruelty and dismissiveness.  A well of anger rose.   _You know what?  Frak this polite bullshit!_  He watched for another moment, then quietly removed his blues jacket and hung it over the back of a chair.  He stalked over and grabbed Kara by the hair, dragging her away from Sam frakking Anders, her _Personal Property_ he thought derisively, and ground his mouth against hers until she opened to him, whimpering.  He could feel Anders against his right shoulder, but he seemed content to sit there and watch.  He certainly wasn’t stopping Lee.

He pulled back and was gratified at the dazed expression on Kara’s face.  He glanced quickly at Anders, who cocked his head at Lee, his mouth curled up just the tiniest bit.  Lee realized his fist was still tangled in Kara’s hair, and he loosened his grip carefully.  Kara’s gaze sharpened and he bent to kiss her again, this time with his hand on Anders’ shoulder.  He stood up again and stated, “We’re sharing.”

Anders shrugged, “Hey, whatever she wants is fine with me.  I’m good with sharing.”

Kara asked acerbically, “Do I get any say in this?  What if I don’t want to be shared?”

“Who says we’re sharing _you_?”  That shut her up.  “You wanted him enough to go all the way back to Caprica to get him.  That’s fine.  You can have him.  But I’m sick of you running away from me, and it stops now.  You asked when I was going to get myself a girl?  This is me, getting myself a girl.”  He flicked his eyes to Anders, who was avidly watching the anger and resentment and lust chase themselves across her face.  

Lee straightened and started to turn to walk away, but Anders grabbed his wrist to stop him.  “She’s squirming in my lap.  No matter what she says later, she likes the idea.”  He winced when Kara punched his arm.

Lee nodded, picked up his jacket and left as nonchalantly as he could.  He’d pushed as far as he thought he could get away with for now.  

~*~

For a couple of days, every time Lee saw Kara, she was walking in the other direction, and he let it slide.  Now that he’d staked his claim, he could play hard to get and Kara would find him when she was ready. _I stop chasing, she’ll stop running_.  

He looked up from his paperwork at a knock on the hatch.  A young enlisted man had escorted Anders to the CAG’s office, and Lee waved him in.  “What’s up, Anders?”

Sam stood there, raised an eyebrow and asked, “If we’re sharing Kara, shouldn’t we be on a first-name basis, Lee?”

Lee rubbed his forehead.  “Good point.  Did you need something in particular?  Kara should have shown you where the mess is, the gym, the rec room…”

Sam interrupted.  “None of that.  Kara.”

“What about her?” Lee asked.

“Just wondering why you said all that the other day and then disappeared.  She’s not going to come to you.  If you leave it up to her, it’ll never happen.”

“Yeah, it will.  We’ve been dancing around this for nearly four years.  I make a move, she backs off.  She makes a move, I back off.  This time, I made the move and backed off right away.  Her curiosity will get the better of her and she’ll want to know why I didn’t follow through.”

Sam shook his head.  “Maybe she would have, if I weren’t here.  Then again, if I weren’t here, you wouldn’t have gotten jealous.”

“I’m not jealous!” Lee protested.

Again Sam just stood there.  “Aren’t you?”  He gestured toward the chair.  “Mind if I sit down?”

Lee nodded.

“When you said share, what exactly did you mean?  If I know what you want, maybe I can help.”  Sam picked up a pen and twirled it in and out between his fingers.  “Maybe it’s just because I’m coming at this from a different perspective, but she seems pretty easy to steer.  I obviously haven’t known her as long as you have.”

Lee snorted.  “Zak could always get her to do what he wanted pretty easily.  I pretty much have to make it an order, and even then, half the time she ignores me.”

“Zak?”

“My..her…Kara was engaged to him.”  Lee floundered over how to describe Zak to a stranger.

“Your brother.”  Sam nodded.  “She mentioned him.  He died a couple of years before the attacks, right?  So this thing with the two of you - it was there even when she was with him?”

Lee put his face in his hands.   _Exactly what I didn’t want to answer._  

Sam said, “Dude, I’m not judging.  Kara’s - I can see why you would have wanted to be with her even if she was with your brother.  But, getting back to why I’m here.  Maybe Zak knew what I’ve seen.  It’s got to be a challenge, something she can’t resist.  A dare.  You tell her to do something, and she resists, but if you tell her she can’t, make it seem like it’s a bad idea or you don’t want it, she’s all over it.”

Lee laughed.  “And somehow in the course of a few days, you know her as well as anybody ever has.”

Sam shrugged, “Just calling ‘em like I see ‘em.  Maybe without me here to distract her, playing hard to get might work.  But as long as she can get what she wants from me, she can ignore you.  And I’m sure as hell not going to stop frakking her just to make things easy on you.”  He grinned to take the enmity out of the statement.

Lee closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, twisting side to side.  “Then what do you suggest, o wise one?” he snarked.

“You got a bedroom behind that door?”

Lee opened his eyes to see Sam pointing toward the sleeping quarters.  “Yeah.”

“Invite us to dinner.  I’ll do the rest.”  Sam started to get up, then turned back.  “That is, if you actually want to share.  If what you want is you and Kara and me and Kara, but not all three of us, it’ll take a bit more finesse.  Maybe you should figure that out first.”

“Wait, Sam.”  When Sam turned back again, Lee continued, “You’d be okay with it either way?”

Sam shrugged his shoulders.  “I like Kara.  You like Kara.  I have a feeling Kara will be into whatever feels good.  I’m not into guys, if that’s what you’re asking, but I’m not against it.  Never tried it, to be honest.  And you’re not exactly hard on the eyes, Adama.”  

Sam’s grin was a little dazzling to Lee, as was the idea of actually getting to frak Kara, even if it meant having Sam there at the same time.  Lee raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth quirked up, but he didn’t respond to the compliment.  “Let me think about it.”

Sam waved his hand at Lee.  “Don’t think too long.  And while you’re thinking, maybe you should consider that whatever the history is between you two?  Would be easier to get past if you both have a buffer.”

~*~

A couple of days later, Kara told Sam that Lee had invited them to dinner in his quarters, and Sam got this funny smile on his face.  She didn’t ask, but she wondered what it was about.  She also wondered how he knew where Lee’s office was without asking.

~*~

Sam raised an eyebrow at Lee as they walked in.  Kara went and flopped herself down onto the couch and Lee murmured to Sam, “I’ll just watch at first.  I want to see how long it takes her to figure out what you’re here for.  I want to see if she fights it or not.”

“Whatever, Adama.  She won’t fight it once she catches on.  I told you, she wants you.”

Conversation over dinner was mostly Anders relating stories about funny things fans had done to get into games or practices, and everyone was pretty relaxed by the time it was over.  Lee watched Kara look at him out of the corner of her eye before sitting in Anders’ lap and kissing him, much like she’d been doing the day she’d brought him back from Caprica.  Lee was pretty sure that she was trying to get a reaction out of him, and he purposely stayed in his chair without commenting.

Lee almost squirmed in his seat when Sam did something to Kara’s neck that made her moan.   _Gods.  Is that how she’s gonna sound when…_ He stopped himself from going any further with the thought and watched for a few more moments.  

He got up and quietly went through the door into the sleeping quarters, turning down the sheets and stripping off his tanks.

Sam came through the door, Kara clinging to him like a limpet.  She seemed to realize they were moving and she broke away from the kiss.  “Sam, what are you doing?  Lee’s gonna have a fit if we frak in his quarters.”

Sam watched Lee walk up behind her.  He adjusted his grip on her ass and bent to her ear, stage-whispering, “I don’t think Lee’s going to mind at all, Kara.”

Lee wanted to close his eyes and just feel Kara when he kissed the side of her neck, but he watched Sam’s eyes fix on where his lips met Kara’s skin.  Then Kara moaned for him and he forgot about everything but making her make that noise again.  He heard her whine, “Sam,” and had a moment of jealousy, until he realized that she was making Sam put her down so she could turn to Lee.

She pushed back into Sam with her body and pulled Lee in, clamping her arms around him and attacking his mouth with more enthusiasm than finesse.  Lee felt a hand on the back of his head, tilting him just so, and their mouths meshed perfectly.   _Gods.  Kissing her is better than anything else I’ve ever done.  How did I forget that?_

Sam’s hands drifted over his shoulder and down, and he spared a fragment of thought to wonder if he was ready for this.  Sam’s hand went lower, dipping into the front of Kara’s sweats, the back of his hand brushing against Lee’s erection.  “She’s all wet, Lee.”

Lee and Kara groaned at the same time. _Frak.  Is he gonna talk about it?  I’ll never last_.  Lee dropped his hands down the back of Kara’s pants, cupping her ass, tightening the cheeks around Sam.  

Lee could hear Sam panting as he pulled Kara tighter against him.  “Frak, Lee.  Harder.”

Kara whimpered and her kisses slowed down.  Lee could feel her trembling, goosebumps rising on her skin.  He pulled his face back to watch.  Her eyes were closed and her head fell back against Sam’s shoulder, but she held onto Lee, her hands opening and closing on his waist.  Her mouth fell open more, little moans escaping every time Sam pressed his erection into her.  Sam’s eyes were closed, too.   _Frak.  That’s kinda hot.  She’s getting off.  He’s getting off._  His thoughts scattered when Kara’s nails dug in and she shook, releasing a long moan that ended in a sharp cry as she collapsed.  If Sam and Lee hadn’t been holding her up, she’d be on the floor.

She opened her eyes, examining him for something - he didn’t even know what - and her arms tightened around him just as Sam’s hand pushed into Lee’s sweats, still wet from Kara’s hand, and closed tight around him.  “Oh, frak.”

Kara smiled and said, “He’s got good hands.”

Lee couldn’t get the words out, but he damn sure agreed.   _Didn’t Sam say he_ hadn’t _done this before?  Lords of Kobol_.

Sam kept up the rhythm, while Kara pushed her hands up his chest and tugged at his nipples, applying sloppy wet kisses to every bit of his skin she could reach.

Lee was reduced to “Oh” and “Uh” and “Frak” and Sam’s warm, wet, firm grip combined with the feel and smell of Kara was bringing Lee to climax faster than he’d ever come by himself.   _We need a bed._  He leaned heavily against Kara, trapping Sam’s hand.  “Quarters.  Bed.”  He captured Kara’s lips and sucked once, then repeated, “Bed.”

He was pretty sure that laugh was aimed at him when she accompanied it with a sketchy salute.  “Bed.  Got it.”  He pulled back to turn toward the rack, but Kara held on.  

“Can’t interrupt a master, Lee.”  She backed him slowly toward the rack until his calves hit the side of it, Sam’s hand on him the entire time.  She tucked the hands at his waist into the elastic of his sweats, pushing them down and helping him step out of them, even as Sam moved in closer and fisted him tighter.  

Lee moaned - Kara’s hair brushed his thighs just below Sam’s hand, and the feel of the two things together sent him reeling.  His knees buckled.  

Sam chuckled and pushed down on his shoulder.  “Just relax.  We’ve got you.  Don’t we, Kara?”

She didn’t answer out loud, instead sucking a trail up his inner thigh, spreading his legs wider as she went.

“Oh, gods.”  Sam’s hand was back on his cock, warm and firm, complementing Kara’s efforts.  He fell back, overwhelmed by sensation.

“Yeah.  That’s it, baby.  Put our mark on him.  Make sure he’ll know tomorrow who he belongs to.”  

Kara’s body was tight against Lee, and she was moaning as she neared his cock.  Then he felt the tip of her tongue, delicate and precise, drawing lines in the groove between his thigh and his hip.  “ _Kara.  Gods, Kara_.”  Sam switched hands and Kara kissed the side of his cock, mouth open, hot and wet, and his eyes rolled back, wordless whines issuing from his throat.

“Are you ready, Lee?”  Kara was naked somehow, and she was righting him on the mattress, pulling him toward the middle of the rack.  She was on her side, and Lee felt like he should do something for her, make some effort, but he couldn’t focus enough to figure out what exactly.

Kara pulled him closer, spreading one leg over his hip, her grip on his cock loose enough to slide back and forth a little.  She wiggled closer and the tip of him was poised in place - the tiniest push and he’d be inside her.   _I’m going to come like a schoolboy the second I’m all the way in._

Sam’s hand drifted down his bicep and his hip, and he felt Sam’s skin against his.   _When did he get naked?_  Then Sam’s hand was on Lee’s cock, guiding him into Kara, and his own cock was between Lee’s legs, rubbing into the hypersensitive skin behind Lee’s balls.  Sam shoved, hard, and Lee was as deep into Kara as he’d ever imagined being, Sam’s arms went around the both of them, and Sam’s strong body was pressing into Lee, the sweat of their exertions making them sensuously slick.  

Lee’s last coherent thought before he completely gave in to the flow was _This is supposed to be about Kara.  How did I end up in the middle?_

~*~

He woke up to Kara nestled into his chest and the feel of a hand lazily caressing his cock to hardness.  He raised a hand, pushed her shoulder away and palmed a breast.   _Frak, she feels good!_

Over his shoulder he heard, “She’s so deceptively fragile when she’s asleep like this.”

 _Deceptively fragile?  What kind of Pyramid player was Sam Anders?_  “She’s beautiful.”

Sam’s mouth was on his neck and he murmured his agreement as he sucked at the skin under Lee’s ear.  Lee closed his eyes and when Sam found a particularly soft place to bite, Lee’s hand involuntarily squeezed Kara’s breast harder.

Her sleepy grumble startled Lee.  “Oh, frak me.”  

He felt Sam’s lips curve in a smile.  

“I thought maybe it was just because I was horny last night, but hells, that’s hot.”

Lee reached to pull her closer and kiss her.  She let him, making contented noises for a moment or two, then backed away.  “I want to watch.”

Sam’s hand got firmer, and what he was doing with his mouth was almost too much.   _It’s not just his hands that are good.  Gods, no wonder Kara wanted to go back for him._  He kept his eyes on Kara, whose eyes were flipping rapidly back and forth between Lee’s neck and Sam’s hand on his cock.  Her pupils got huge, and she was panting almost before he was.  

Her free hand started roaming her skin, pinching at her nipples and when her hand went between her legs and her eyes closed, Lee groaned. _I’ve imagined Kara a lot of different ways, but actually seeing it is...maybe it’s a good thing we’ve never frakked before now.  I’d have never been able to keep my mind on Cylons, knowing how she feels around me._

“Lee.”  He came to awareness, noticing that Sam wasn’t playing with his neck any more.  

“Hmm?”

“Suck her.  I wanna watch now.  Make her come.  Make her scream for us.”

Kara’s fingers were working furiously on her clit, her breath coming out in whining puffs.  Lee scooted down in the bed to reach her breast, drawing the nipple in lightly, swirling his tongue around, then letting it go, repeating the process five or six times until he heard Sam behind him.  “Now, Lee.”  

He sucked hard, staying on her, Kara’s “Uh.  Uhn.  Fr...Oh.  Uhn.  Ye…” arousing him more than he would have thought possible, considering the morning so far.  When Kara screamed out her climax, he wasn’t even aware that his own release spilled out over Sam’s hand, his shout mingling with hers.

His breathing slowed and he felt Sam’s hand hitting his lower back again and again.  He turned in the rack, his hand joining Sam’s then pushing it away.

“You don’t have-”

“I know.  Shut up and enjoy it before I change my mind.”  It was a little odd getting the angle right, but he figured it out, burying his head in Sam’s chest to make it easier.  Kara’s hand snuck over his hip, palming Sam’s balls.  Sam was quiet, only grunting as he came, but before he’d even regained his breath, he’d grabbed Lee’s face, pulling him in for an almost desperate kiss.  He sucked at Lee’s lower lip before letting it go with a slight _pop_.  “That’s a helluva a way to wake up.”

They all cuddled together for a few minutes before Kara, grounded in practicalities, climbed over them both, saying, “I’ve got CAP.  And we’ve both got morning briefing, Lee.  Get your ass in the shower.”

 _Helluva morning, indeed._  


	2. Can't Stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for pornbattle.  
> Prompt: muscles, hands, locker room.

Sam was built. He was an athlete. He had no doubts when it came to his self-image, or his body’s ability to do what he wanted it to do. Since they’d started this thing with Kara, though, he did sometimes feel a little intimidated by Lee. Lee was shorter, but he was all muscle. There were no soft spots on his body. Well...not any that mattered. He smiled to himself, considering some of those soft spots. 

He’d told Lee the truth - he’d never been with another guy - but that’s not to say he’d never looked. A strong, athletic body, male or female, was worth looking at and he had done a lot of looking. And watching Lee pleasure Kara? Well. Kara coming was one of the best things he’d ever seen.

All that said, he and Lee’d been dancing around actually frakking each other. They’d both done Kara, and they’d given each other hand jobs, but beyond that, not much. They’d barely even kissed each other. Sam had decided it was time to change that. He just wasn’t sure what either Kara or Lee were going to say about it. 

He searched out Lee at the gym and approached it casually. Just work out at first. A little sparring, some free weights, get them both sweaty and get their blood flowing. When they took a water break, he looked around carefully before he said, “So, Lee, now that we’ve sort of settled in, I think we need to figure out how things are going to work between the two of us when Kara’s not around. You know, figure out what our rules are?”

Lee nodded. “What about Kara?”

“We make her watch.”

Lee choked on his water, then wiped his chin with his wrist. “How exactly do _we_ make _Kara_ watch?”

Sam shrugged. “That’s easy. We make it a bet. She has to stay back and watch, or else.”

“Or else what?”

Sam shrugged again. “Whatever we come up with. I don’t know - if she interrupts us, can’t keep her hands off, she doesn’t get any for a day or two. She has to do us, but she doesn’t get hers, not even by herself. Enough to make her think about it before she goes in. And really, if she gets in the middle of it, it’s not like anybody actually loses out.” He smirked.

Lee grinned back and held up his water bottle, pointing at Sam. “You have a point. Okay. When?”

“Why not tonight?”

“Kara’s on CAP. We’re both on days tomorrow. Tomorrow night?”

“Works for me.” Sam thought for a minute. “What about tonight? Should we do something, just the two of us, get more comfortable with each other?”

Lee looked a little panicked, but then nodded slowly. “I guess. What do you have in mind?”

“Shower. We both need to after this. If it’s too weird, we’ll just call it showering together, and we’ve both done that in locker rooms before.”

Lee looked down at the floor, and Sam wasn’t sure how he was going to answer. Finally, he answered yes, then, “Break’s over. Might as well earn that shower.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Lee stood in the head in his quarters, stripping down, hearing Sam dropping his clothes outside the door. He cranked on the water to cover the slight shakiness in his hand. He’d been willing to do whatever it took to have Kara, and that had included being with Sam if necessary. But this...this was...he wasn’t sure he was ready for this. Then Sam was stepping into the head, pushing him gently toward the shower, and it didn’t matter anymore.

Everything was perfectly ordinary at first. Two guys sharing a shower, something he’d been doing nearly all of his adult life, since co-ed heads were the norm in the Fleet and he hadn’t always had the benefit of private quarters, or even a measly shower curtain. Sam stepped closer behind him to reach for the soap, then didn’t step away. Lee could feel him warm against his back.

“Relax, Lee. One step at a time. Shower. Get used to that first.”

Lee loosened muscles he didn’t know he’d tightened, and got back to soaping up and rinsing off, with the occasional brushing of skin on skin becoming less and less noticeable. As he lathered his cock, Sam stepped behind him again, put his lips on Lee’s shoulder, not really a kiss, and reached his hand around, covering Lee’s.

“This seems like a good way to start.”

Their hands glided over Lee’s cock, the lather making it slick and almost frictionless, but still pleasant.

“Think about Kara. How she looks when she’s going down on you. How it feels when you’re deep in her hot, wet mouth. How she smells when you’re going down on her. That sound she makes right before she comes.” Under Sam’s words, Lee’s erection grew. 

He’d been with other women - not many, but enough. He’d never known another woman who smelled the way Kara did. Not just when she was turned on, but all the time. He thought if he didn’t have anything else to go on, he’d be able to identify her by her scent alone.

“That’s it.” Sam’s voice was soft in his ear, his breath warm across Lee’s wet skin. He tightened his fist around Lee’s hand, increasing the pressure and the slide, and Lee bit back a whimper. Sam kissed his neck, mouth open just a little. His tongue flickered out over Lee’s ear and Lee couldn’t stop the groan. He leaned back into Sam, relaxing entirely except for the tension in his groin.

Sam’s other hand stole around his waist, pressing Lee’s whole body into Sam’s, and feeling Sam’s erection made him realize that Sam was turned on, too. 

He blurted out, “Have you ever seen her fight? She gets this look in her eyes that’s like an electric shock right to your dick. Only a good shock. Gods.”

Sam ground into his ass. “Yeah?”

“The only thing better is the way she looks right out of the cockpit when she’s had a good CAP, killed raiders. Then she vibrates. She throws off sparks in every direction. And she smells like sex, like she’s been getting off in her Viper. It’s all I can do not to drag her into the nearest supply closet.”

Their hands were working Lee’s cock faster now, and Sam was rubbing himself continuously between Lee’s ass-cheeks. 

“Why didn’t you? You’ve wanted her all this time - why didn’t you do something about it?”

“I’m in her chain of command. It’s against frat regs.”

Sam huffed. “Come on, Lee. It’s the end of the worlds. It’s Kara. Stop lying to yourself.” His hand tightened over Lee’s again and Lee whimpered.

He put his head down against the bulkhead, trying to focus on the climax he could feel pulling on his body, but as if he’d read Lee’s mind, Sam stopped.

“Tell me the truth.” He sucked at that spot on Lee’s neck that could very nearly get him off all by itself, but kept the pressure light enough that Lee squirmed, trying to make Sam go harder. “Tell me, or I won’t let you come.”

_Frak._ He turned his head to the side. “I love her but she loved my brother, and I’m nothing like him. What if I’m not what she wants?”

“I really, really don’t think that’s an issue. Kara wants you. She was just waiting for you to make yourself impossible to ignore. Now that you have, well...we can all have what we want.”

“What if I’m not enough to satisfy her?”

Sam sucked harder and got their hands going again. Relief was on the horizon. “I don’t think any one man would be enough for our Kara. You don’t have to be now. She’s got both of us. Long as you’re not going to back out on us?”

Lee shook his head. His whole entire body stood up and paid attention when Sam’s low voice crooned in his ear, “You gonna come for me, Lee? Thinking about Kara in your rack the other night? Imagining sitting in a meeting playing with those marks she left on your thigh? We’re going to make sure you always have a reminder where you belong.” 

Lee dropped his head back onto Sam’s shoulder and moaned as his cock pulsed in his hand and his come spurted out onto the walls of the shower. “Frak,” he murmured. “Frak.”

Sam’s hand was still around his on his softening cock, and he was still rubbing against Lee, his erection hard and inescapable. Lee put his hand out to the shower wall and stepped forward. Sam moved with him, then released his hand from Lee and kept pushing until Lee was tight against the wall, his hand trapped in front of him. Lee turned his head to the side, his eyes closed, his breathing still heavy. 

“You like that? You like being helpless?”

Lee couldn’t stop the whimper because he hadn’t seen it coming. Apparently he did like being held against the wall by Sam Anders. He tried to speak and nothing came out. He tried again. “Harder.”

Sam rewarded him by crowding Lee and grinding into his ass, Sam’s hands bruisingly tight on Lee’s hips. He’d have marks tomorrow from both of them. 

“Oh, gods.”

“What, Lee? What am I doing? Tell me what you like.” Sam was still speaking directly into Lee’s ear, his lips brushing tantalizingly across the lobe, spiking Lee’s arousal.

“Gods.”

“Talk to me, Lee. Tell me what you want. Tell me or I’ll get dressed and leave.”

“No!” His protest was immediately.

“Then tell me.” Sam continued crushing Lee into the shower wall, rubbing back and forth maddeningly on his ass.

“The marks. You’re leaving bruises.”

Sam lightened his touch immediately. “Ohhh. You like that, huh?” As he asked, he feathered his fingertips over the skin on Lee’s flanks, and it wasn’t enough.

“More. Harder.”

Sam bit into Lee’s earlobe and pulled hard then released. “I think you’ll take what I give you. What _we_ give you. We’ll take care of you, but it’ll be on our terms.”

This had so not been what he had in mind when he kissed Kara that first time, but godsdamn if he wasn’t hard as a rock again, just from Sam talking. He nodded, his cheek flat against the wall, and said, “Okay. I take what you give me.”

“Good. How about right now I give you my cock in your mouth?”

Lee surprised them both by throwing Sam off his back and sinking to his knees, his hand already reaching for Sam’s cock, his mouth already open.

“You ever done this before?” 

Lee shook his head, and Sam smiled down at him. “Good. I like knowing no other man’s been in your mouth.”

_Oh, gods._


	3. Nothing's Ever Easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized as I finished this chapter that I'd set it at the exact time Lee is given command of _Pegasus_. I do not plan to address that here - this is just me exploring how a relationship between the three of them _could_ work.

The plan he’d made with Sam hadn’t exactly worked out, and it was several days before Lee saw Kara more than in passing.

She was waiting for him when he got back to his office after a CAP. She followed him through the hatch, closed it behind them, and pushed him roughly through the door into his sleeping quarters. She began tearing at his flight suit, competently disrobing him. She shoved him down onto the rack, removed his boots and pulled the legs of his flight suit off, tossing it behind her. 

He gathered his wits enough to say, “Kara, what are you…”

She held up a finger. “I get to frak both of you. Wasn’t that the point? Right now I want to frak you into next week, and you get to either participate or lie back and think of Caprica.”

He opened his mouth again and she shook her head. “You need a shower.” She pointed toward the head. “You have five minutes before I drag your ass back out.”

If this was the way she wanted to play it, he’d go along. For now.

Apparently, Kara’s version of five minutes was considerably shorter than his - before he’d even gotten soaped up all the way, she was at the door to his shower cubicle, her clothes in a pile just outside the doorway, and she was crowding in with him.

“Kara?”

“I can’t wait.” She stepped under the spray directly in front of him. “Down. Now.”

He tilted his head in question, and she pushed down on his shoulder. _Oh._ He sank to his knees, eager to taste her. He looked up to see her eyes glittering down at him. She was in one of those moods, the kind Zak had always been able to get her out of, but he never had. Maybe this had been his brother’s secret.

Rather than being tentative and working his way in, he found her clit with his tongue and lips and sucked it in hard, swirling his tongue. At the same time, he pushed her thighs apart and shoved two fingers into her. Kara’s hands tugged at his hair as she hissed then whined her response. He wasn’t gentle with her, and he was surprised at how quickly she began to tremble around him. Her hands slapped back against the wall of the shower. Her knees sagged. 

“Lee, gods, Lee.”

He pushed harder with his fingers, not letting up as she shouted something unintelligible and sank her fingernails into his shoulders. The pain spurred him to continue, and she began to try to push him away. For once, he didn’t let her dictate his behavior, and he held her against the shower wall as he tongued and fingered her to another climax. 

He gentled his touches then, slowly rising from his knees, his hardness pressing into her belly as he kissed her. He made himself stand back then, putting as much nonchalance as he could muster into his words. “Can I finish my shower now, Kara?” Her slight smile was all the answer she gave as she slid down to sit in the pooling water while he finished washing himself.

No wonder Zak had always had a shit-eating grin on his face when he looked at Kara.

~*~*~*~*~*~

As he was drying off, Lee heard the outer hatch open and close. He went to the doorway between his office and his quarters. Sam was standing there.

“Have you seen Kara?”

Lee nodded toward the head. Sam raised his eyebrows, and Lee couldn’t help but grin, despite still being more than half-hard. He stepped out of the way so Sam could come through. 

“What was she here for? You guys have a meeting?”

Lee shook his head, still grinning. “She was waiting for me when I got back from CAP. Tore my flight suit off, said she couldn’t wait. Told me to take a shower first, then instead of waiting, climbed in with me, pushed me down.”

Sam laughed. “She’s impatient sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?”

“She get what she wanted?”

“I made her come twice, so I’m thinking yes. I left her sitting on the floor of the shower.”

Sam glanced down at Lee’s cock and kept walking toward the head. “She didn’t take care of you? She’s been a bad girl. Wanna play?”

Lee wasn’t sure how to answer that. He’d just come off CAP, but Kara had duty tonight. “Don’t really have time. She has a shift in less than two hours.”

Sam just grinned at him. “Perfect. I have a plan.”

 _What the hell. Sam has a plan._ He shrugged. “Okay.” He couldn’t help the pinch of pride he felt that Sam had to help Kara out of the shower, even if he also had to be careful pulling his sweats on over his persistent erection.

Sam glanced over. “What the hell are you getting dressed for, Lee? She’s got to make good. Get your clothes back off.”

Lee slowly slipped his sweats back down his legs, his eyes on Kara and Sam. Kara shot him a defiant look, one he’d seen plenty of since the end of the worlds, and held his eyes while Sam whispered something in her ear. She shook her head.

“Yes, Kara. You got yours. He gets his.” Kara shook her head again. Sam murmured into her ear as he looked at Lee, “You’re being a bad girl, Kara, leaving poor Lee hanging.” He pulled at her arm, and threaded his own arm through both of hers, holding them behind her back, her body bowed with her chest thrown out. 

Lee thought it was a minor miracle he wasn’t drooling. Kara was beautiful anyway. Kara naked and soft with satisfaction was better.

Sam walked Kara forward, her breasts bouncing slightly with every step. “Sit down, Lee. No, lie down.”

Lee dropped his sweats onto the floor and backed toward the rack, sitting, then pulling himself up against the shelf at the top.

“Good. Now, Kara, you climb in. Carefully, because I’m not letting you go, and I’m getting in, too.”

Kara’s eyes flashed fire - he didn’t know how Sam was making her do anything, but for the moment, she was compliant. She put one knee onto the rack, then the other.

“Straddle him.” When Kara’s knees were on either side of Lee’s hips, Sam said, “What do you want her to do, Lee?” Lee shrugged, so Sam told Kara to get into position, then he reached around her with his other hand and pulled Lee’s cock upright. “Get on, Kara.”

“I need my hands.”

“No. You don’t need your hands for this, and I’m keeping them.” He rubbed the tip of Lee’s penis through the wetness between Kara’s thighs, then guided it inside her. He got himself situated behind her and pushed her down so that her body and Lee’s were flush. “Now you’re gonna frak him. You’re gonna make our boy come, and you’re going to do it without your hands.” He put his free hand at her hip and lifted her a little, then pushed her back down. “There you go.”

Lee’s body was tight with arousal. When Kara sank back down on him again, he groaned.

“See, baby? He needs to know that we’re going to take care of him.” Sam’s lips skimmed back and forth on the skin of Kara’s shoulder, and Lee wanted to be the skin under Sam’s mouth. “If we don’t take care of him, someone else will. We don’t want that, do we?”

Her eyes on Lee the whole time, Kara shook her head. “He can’t.”

“Right. He can’t go anywhere else because he belongs to us, doesn’t he, baby?”

Kara’s eyes closed and she leaned her head back into Sam. “Yeah, he belongs to us.”

“Then give him a reason to stay.” Sam kept her going at a slow, steady pace that still had Lee bucking up into Kara in a ridiculously short time, his muffled shouts filling the rack.

Kara whined at Sam that she needed her arms free, needed her hands to get off again, but Sam refused.

“Sam! I’ve got CAP in an hour. I can’t fly like this!”

“Sure you can. You will.” He helped Kara out of the rack and stood her upright before he loosened his hold on her arms. He smacked her ass and told her to get dressed and ready for her shift. 

She was still grumbling at him as she stalked toward the hatch, and Sam called after her.

“Hey, Kara? Wanna know a secret?”

She turned back, curiosity warring with irritation, her hipped cocked in her trademark stance.

Sam reached down, trailing a finger down Lee’s cheek. “He let me frak his mouth. I bet you’d like to watch that, wouldn’t you?”

Kara’s eyes widened and even from that distance, Lee could see them darken. He barely heard her “Frakking hell,” as Sam stepped toward her. 

“Bet you won’t be able to stop thinking about it, won’t be able to stop wondering what the two of us are doing here without you. By the time you get off-shift, you’ll be desperate to know. If you’re a good girl, come straight here without any funny stuff, maybe I’ll let you watch, might even let you come again.” Sam walked back toward the rack and sat down, his big hand wrapping around Lee’s cock and sliding, but his eyes on Kara.

“Oh, frak me.” She turned away from the hatch and started pulling at her tanks, but Sam stopped her.

“Nope. You have to wait. Maybe I’ll let you show Lee how to do it right.” He squeezed Lee’s cock, let go, and got up. “Have a good shift, baby.”

If Lee hadn’t known Kara so well, he’d never have heard the quaver in her voice as she said, “You’re going to pay for this, Samuel T. Anders.”

Sam laughed. “I’m countin’ on it, Kara Thrace.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Kara spent the four hours of CAP cursing the day she’d ever met Sam Anders, and wondering how embarrassing it would be to describe the kind of attachment she wanted Chief to build for her flight suit. Maybe there was something on the black market. 

She wasn’t sure what the frak it was, but the idea of Lee on his knees sucking Sam off was somehow hotter than the image of him on his knees getting _her_ off, and godsdamn these frakkin’ suits got in the way!

By the time she stormed out of her plane at the end of her otherwise uneventful shift, she was so strung out she nearly tripped getting down the ladder, and didn’t even see the post-flight checklist as she signed it. Her flightsuit was all but off by the time she hit Lee’s hatch, and she managed to collect herself enough to look as if she were merely reporting to her CAG at the end of a CAP. She stepped through, closed the hatch more or less gently, tore her flightsuit the rest of the way off and left it where it fell.

“You guys had better be ready for...oh, my fra...wha-” Her imagination had nothing on reality. Sam naked, hands tangled in Lee’s hair, face-frakking him. There were bruises on Lee’s shoulders - finger marks. How the frak had bruises come up in four and a half hours? How frakking hard had he had to hold Lee to do that?

She stepped into the room, already tearing off her tanks. Sam opened his eyes and smiled, but she was pretty sure he wasn’t smiling at her - his eyes were blown dark and his expression was...godsdamn. Had anybody _ever_ looked like that when she’d gone down on them?

And the noises Lee was making...he was over the edge into somewhere else if she had to guess. Neither of them seemed to be aware she was in the room. 

She stood there entranced, never even noticing when her hand crept into her panties. One touch. Two. Her knees buckled and she slid down the wall, not sure what had just happened, with her eyes still locked on Lee, mouth spread wide around Sam’s cock, which was sinking all the way in on every stroke.

~*~*~*~*~*~

She shoved her panties down and left them lying on the floor, went and turned the shower on. She’d clean off the smell of flightsuit and sweat. Try to keep the image of Lee going down on Sam out of her head. Hot. Water needed to be really frakkin’ hot. There were definitely advantages to frakking the CAG.

As she showered, she tried to keep her mind out of the other room, but her thoughts wandered despite her best efforts. Had Lee always been into guys, too? She didn’t remember Zak ever mentioning it, and she’d only ever seen him with girls, mostly that Gianne. Gods, she’d been glad when he’d stopped bringing her around. So frakkin’ snooty, like Kara was dog shit on her shoe. Not that she’d ever said a word to Lee or Zak. 

She had no idea what Sam had been like before the end of the Worlds - but there hadn’t ever been anything she’d seen in the gossip rags about him dating anybody but hot coeds or vid stars. Never any men.

She forced her mind back to the present and found her fingers between her legs, frakking in and out as if they had minds of their own. She leaned forward to rinse the soap off her back and her thumb grazed her clit. She nearly went off right there. Gods, she was strung tight! Frakking Sam Anders. It was all his fault. Frakker. She pulled her fingers reluctantly away and returned to actually showering.

When she was finished, she cursorily dried herself, listening for anything coming from the other room. Nothing. She walked out into Lee’s quarters and stopped. Bastards were both asleep! Fine. If they were enough for each other, she could get laid somewhere else. She dropped the towel and rummaged through Lee’s drawers for running shorts, or something else with a drawstring, pulled on a hoodie, and headed for the hatch, running shoes in hand.

By the time she’d made three circuits of Galactica’s corridors, she was dripping sweat again, and the most intense edge of arousal was tamped down. She stopped to strip and pull her shower kit out of her locker, then showered as quickly as possible. She padded back to the bunkroom, pulled on panties and a tank, and crawled into her rack, groaning in relief when she was flat on her back, stretched out under clean sheets. She wasn’t even awake long enough to pull the curtain across. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“Captain Thrace to the CAG’s office. Captain Thrace to the CAG’s office.”

Kara looked up, startled. She didn’t have CAP today, just a maintenance shift, and she hadn’t done anything wrong...that she knew of. What the frak did Lee want? She kept working out, despite the sideways glances people were throwing her. He could just frakkin’ wait. Especially after last night.

Fifteen minutes later, the call came again, with Saul Tigh on the comm, so she knew she couldn’t ignore it this time. She wiped her face on her towel as she strode down the corridor to Lee’s office.

She was barely inside with the hatch closed behind her and Lee had her pinned up against it. “You didn’t come back after your CAP yesterday.” He tried to kiss her and she kept turning aside until he grabbed her chin in his hand.

To put him off, she said, “I was here.”

“Huh?”

She glared at him. “You said, Major Adama, that I didn’t come back after CAP. I was here. I even took a shower. Sir.” She jerked her chin away from him.

“Why didn’t you stay, then? And why are you so angry?” 

He turned his ever-so-patient puppy dog eyes on her, and she wanted to hit him. Did he seriously not understand what was wrong? Actually, what the frak _was_ wrong with her? One thing she could answer, though. “I didn’t stay because neither one of you needed my help. You were getting along fine without me.”

“We waited for you.”

“Uh, no, Lee, you didn’t. When I got here, you were very definitely not sitting around waiting for me.”

His brow wrinkled in thought. Was he delusional? Was she? Maybe she’d hit the deck too hard yesterday and knocked something loose, and only thought she’d watched Lee practically swallow Sam’s cock. She could test that theory.

“Guess you’re getting better at blow jobs.” Pink rushed into his cheeks as his mouth dropped open, which under other circumstances would have been hilarious blackmail material. 

Today, though…the memory of the look on Sam’s face, and the way neither of them even noticed she was in the shower and they’d gone right to sleep, the memory of running the ship until she nearly dropped last night, the sharp pinch of arousal in her belly even now when the picture flashed in her head. No. She hadn’t imagined that at all.

He put his hand on her shoulder, his grip soft and conciliatory. “Kara -”

“Don’t, Lee. It’s fine. I’ll get to know my hand again until you’re finished with my boyfriend. You be sure to let me know when that is, okay?” She reached behind her, intending to spin the wheel and get the frak out of here, but Lee’s hand tightened.

“When I’m finished…” He shook his head. “Wait. Are you _jealous_?”

Of course she wasn’t. Was she? Kara Thrace didn’t get jealous. She never stuck around long enough to care that much. She just hated that two of the men she liked best in the worlds had pushed her out into the cold while they got it on together all the frakkin’ time. It’s not like she couldn’t take care of herself. What she should have done last night, as a matter of fact. All that frakkin’ running. She shook her head.

“Oh my gods, Kara. You _are_ jealous.”

“Am not. Now, can I go? Since this clearly isn’t an official visit with my CAG.”

Lee stepped back, his spine ramrod straight and his expression blank. “No, Captain, you may not leave. Our business isn’t yet concluded.”

“What the frak, Lee? Did Sam not take care of you last night? Is that what you called me for? To give you the blow job he wouldn’t? To frak you?” She dropped her hands to the bottom edge of her sports bra, pulled it over her head, and tossed it at Lee’s face. “Come on, then, Major Adama. Let’s frak so I can get back to my workout.” She didn’t even bother looking at him, just stalked into his quarters, pushing her sweats down her thighs as she went.

She was down to panties and she hadn’t heard his steps behind her, so she turned just enough to catch him in her peripheral vision. “Come on, Lee. Let’s get this over with. I want to finish my workout before my maintenance shift.”

“Kara…” 

He was in the doorway, still buttoned down and zipped up, and she didn’t even know why she was so mad in the first place, but that made her even madder. She stomped over, grabbed his arm and shoved him toward his bunk. She pushed him down. “Look, Lee, you don’t even have to take your pants all the way off. Just unzip for frak’s sake. I can’t frak you with your zipper closed. Gods!”

Still he sat there, staring up at her as if he didn’t know who she was, and she blew out a breath. “Fine. I’ll do it all myself. You just sit there.” She undid his belt and yanked it out of its loops, pulled the button through and unzipped his fly. She straddled his lap and reached between them, gentling her fingers only a little. She pulled him out of his briefs and swiped her thumb over the head. She hadn’t bothered taking her panties off, so she pushed them aside with a finger and sank down on Lee, who still hadn’t said another frakking word.

Lee’s eyes were wide, and he was wearing that ‘I’m not hurt, I’m angry’ expression he’d worn after the Colonial Day debacle. He was infuriating, and this wasn’t getting her anywhere. She shut it all out to focus on getting Lee to climax as fast as possible. She forced herself to slow her pace. She wasn’t sure, but figured fast and furious probably didn’t work for Lee most of the time. _Come on, Lee. Come on._ She’d heard him in his bunk often enough to know that he usually wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was when he came, but today he was. Completely silent. If she didn’t know better, she’d think she’d broken him. But he had Sam now, so Sam could fix it. She put a leg behind her to stand up, not seeing the point in getting herself off, and tucked Lee back into his briefs and zipped him up. She pulled her sweats and bra back on haphazardly, and when she looked back, Lee was still sitting on his bunk. She clanked the hatch shut behind her and went to work the rest of her tension off with the heavy bag.

She pretended not to think about Lee, or Sam, or Lee _and_ Sam, for the rest of the day.


End file.
